Gettin' Dirty
by SanityWithoutMind
Summary: In which Mike and Artie rip off each other's clothes and get dirty.  PWP. Seriously, this is just sex. If you're looking for plot read one of my other fics.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Warnings:** Un-beta'd. PWP. Blowjobs, handjobs, rimming, fingering, anal sex.

**A/N:** Written as a birthday present two months too late. Sorry my love, but I hope you enjoy this fic regardless. For one of my dearest friends.

* * *

><p>Rough lips trailed hot kisses up and down his neck. It was making his head all fuzzy and he couldn't see clearly, or maybe that was because he wasn't wearing his glasses anymore. Hey wait, when had he lost his glasses?<p>

"Where are my glasses?" He mumbled into a muscular shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Whispered a husky voice near his ear. The hot breath sent a shiver down his spine and made him forget what he was thinking.

"But I want to be able to see." There was some shifting and slender fingers were sliding his glasses back onto his face. "Thanks bro." He smiled at the attractive Asian hovering above him.

His friend shrugged back, a bit bashfully even, funny considering he was the one who had stripped them both naked before attacking him with his mouth. "Don't sweat it."

Then the making out continued, awesome, because Mike was magic with his tongue. Maybe it was a dancer thing because he remembered Brittany being great with her tongue, too. He wasn't focusing on Brit right now, though. No, instead he was focusing on the tongue. The decidedly male tongue that was slowly making its way down his abs and around his navel. Then lower, nipping and sucking at his hipbones. God he was such a tease, "C'mon already."

Mike chuckled a little at this. "Someone's impatient."

"Patience is for guys that didn't watch you dance around their room half naked." Watching the guy move around his room with grace of a gazelle and abs that looked like they had been carved out of marble left him with more sexual frustration than he cared for. Lucky for him, Mike seemed to agree.

Fingers gently started to graze his shaft, barely providing any pressure. "Cocktease." He snapped at him. His companion chuckled and his lips curled into a self-satisfied smirk. He was going wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

He reached out for Mike, tugging on his shoulder until they were eye to eye again. He pulled him down harshly for a kiss, it was sloppy but neither could focus long enough to employ technique. He wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him as close as their bodies could fit together, before sliding one hand down over the muscles of his back and over that firm ass. He squeezed and the darker haired boy moaned in pleasure before grinding down on him, smashing their pelvises together.

"Fuck, man."

Newly motivated, Mike moved down the length of the other's torso, littering it with hot kisses and possibly several hickeys he'd deal with another day. Hot lips danced across his hipbones, bit at the junction between his thigh and torso, leaving red marks everywhere but avoiding the one place he needed it the most. "Dammit Mike, stop teasing."

"Or you'll what?" Mike teased, moving up to look at Artie again.

Not one to be outdone Artie reached down to cup Mike in his hand. The tall Asian bucked his hips as Artie gently started to massage his balls. He started to whine into his neck when suddenly the hand pulled away, leaving him needy and frustrated.

"Okay, okay I get it." Mike pulled away for a moment, leaning over the bed and rummaging in drawers.

When he was hanging half off the bed and shaking the living daylights out of his jeans the light brunette finally cried out. "Alright, what the hell are you doing?"

"Looking for condoms and lube." Shaking his head he pulled himself up to his elbows and pointed to the third drawer on his nightstand. "Right." Mike got what he needed and threw them at the other boy before doing some sort of awkward shuffle back onto the bed and rolling over. "There." He smiled, looking at the other boy.

Again he found himself shaking his head, but he was also smiling. "Good, now get the fuck back here," he said, pulling the boy back to him and smashing their lips together again. Hands started to wander again, as did lips, lower and lower until he felt them - "Oh God!" His head shot back in ecstasy as the head of his dick vanished into Mike's mouth. His breathing accelerated, and fuck.

God, how long had it been since he'd had a blowjob? Too long, because he felt a familiar feeling pooling in his groin. He smacked Mike's shoulder to get the boy's attention. Eyes looked up at him, but that mouth continued to slide up and down his dick, one hand wrapped around the base and the other gently rubbing his balls. No, he really would not fucking last. "If you're planning on getting any you really need to stop that."

Mike pulled off him and wiped the drool off of his chin. Yeah that wasn't flattering. He grabbed the lube off the bed and poured a decent amount on his fingers. Rubbing them to spread the lube then reaching behind him to do what can only be assumed as preparing himself.

He pushed his glasses off his nose and propped himself up on his elbows so he could get a better look. He licked his lips, Mike was all long limbs and lean muscle. His eyes trailed down that lithe torso and to his hanging erection, long and slender just like this body, to the fingers that vanished just a bit further.

"Want to help?"

The sudden question snapped his attention back to the present. Right.

He nodded, words getting lost somewhere between his brain and his mouth. The other boy threw the bottle of lube at him before moving. He crawled forward, because that wasn't seductive in the least, and pulled him into a sitting position. Artie watched as Mike turned around to reverse straddle his lap, and then bend over to present his ass to him. He took a moment to admire that ass because damn, dat ass man. One hand massaged one of the cheeks, squeezing it and moving to the other at the moan of encouragement he got.

Using both hands now he squeezed and rubbed both cheeks before pulling them apart, exposing Mike's hole. He heard a hiss of approval so he continued with his ministrations by rubbing around the tight ring of muscle. Mike, every so eager, backed into his touch.

"Yesyesyes" was the general cry as Artie licked a stripe over the hole. Mike practically whined in pleasure. Encouraged, he added a few more licks, tongue pushing against the ring of muscle just a little more each time. Eventually, he'd worked himself up enough that he finally breached that ring with his tongue. "Fuck yes!" And thank god he was gripping the Asian boy's hips because they were struggling to against his hold. Mike Chang was determined to get fucked. "Artie, please."

He coated his fingers with lube before reaching down. His fingers stumbled a bit, not used to this angle, but he figured it out with some not so nice encouragement from the other. "You know, you shouldn't laugh at the guy about to shove his fingers up your ass." That got the other to quiet down quite quickly. He circled the entrance a bit, teasing it and pressing up against the ring of muscle. In his lap the boy bucked his hips against him and whined. "Now who's impatient."

"Shut up." Mike snapped before angling his hips to grind their erections together. Leave it to the most flexible guy in New Directions to find a way to make this position work.

Artie hissed at the sudden contact and dug his fingers into the hips to still them. "Okay, okay I'm on it." He slipped the first finger in slowly, moving it around and watching how it was affecting the other boy. When he thought he was good he added another, sliding it in and stretching the boy apart. He kept at this for a while, watching the way the boy moved to try and take his fingers in deeper. Then his knuckle grazed against something that caused the other to buck his hips and push deeper against the fingers all at the same time.

"Fuck, do that again." He smirked and complied. Mike squirmed in his lap, "C'mon already."

Artie shook his head and added in a third. The boy writhed against his hand, fucking himself on his fingers. He twisted his hand and the other boy practically howled in pleasure. He could get used to a sound like that.

Hands found their way back to his cock and he realized Mike was trying to get the condom on. He removed his fingers from his ass and tried to help, both of their hands clumsily knocking into each other. Eventually they managed to get condom in place. Mike turned back over so that he was facing Artie, and positioned him so that his back was against the headboard.

This was it, the moment of truth. They looked at each, and the Asian boy smirked. He was starting to hate that smirk. He held his own cock steady as Mike tried to align himself. Then the other boy slowly started to slide down and - "Fuck!" He cried out as his cock was sheathed in the warmth that Mike Chang's ass. The boy in question worked himself down until he was completely filled.

By this point both were panting. "Okay?" It was funny that Mike was asking him that, considering he wasn't the one that just impaled himself with someone else's dick.

"I'm great. You?" Mike nodded, then began moving. It was slow at first, but soon as he got adjusted he was really rocking it. Not just the sexy thing, but he entire bed, he had grabbed onto him by his shoulders and was riding him hard. Again, he found himself in a cloudy haze, because this felt good, no not good, freaking amazing.

He reached out, his hands grabbing what they could, over shoulder, back, neck, digging into scalp and getting tangled in hair. He tugged on that, bringing their faces closer for another messy kiss. His hands moved again, over the carved muscles of chest. His fingers tweaked at nipples, the other boy liked his, moaning and picking up his pace. Sensitive nipples, duly noted. He leaned forwards, taking one into his mouth and sucking at it, sometimes lightly biting or grazing his teeth over it. This drove the other boy wild. Being the caring guy he was, he gave the other nipple the same treatment.

Hands wandered lower, and soon he found the other boy's cock bobbing between their stomaches. He wrapped his hand around it and, spreading the precum for some lubrication, started pumping. He stroked it a few times, before running his palm over the head. The other boy cried out, moaning in pleasure. He kept this up, stroking a few times before palming over the head of his cock.

"Fuck, I'm close." Mike groaned slamming down and grinding their pelvises together.

"Good, so am I." He really was. He could feel the heat pooling in his groin again. Every nerve was on high alert and every movement was tipping him closer and closer to the edge. It was getting stronger, hotter, deeper - "Mike!" The dam burst and he pulled on Mike's hips, holding on for dear life as he rode out his orgasm.

When he had come down enough from his orgasm, he saw the other boy looking at his with cloudy eyes. His hand returned to his dick, it only took a few lazy strokes before the boy was coming all over their chest.

They both collapsed into a heap on the bed, Mike carefully lifting himself off. He removed the condom and threw it into the waste bin, seriously hoping he didn't miss.

"So...wow."

"Yeah, wow."

They turned to look at each other, both still coming down from the seriously epic orgasms they'd just experienced.

"We definitely need to try that again."

And again, Mike gave him that fucking smirk. "Next time we should invite the other guys."

Now that was an idea he could get behind.


End file.
